powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Turbo Megazord
"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" The Turbo Megazord is the first Megazord of the Turbo Rangers. The five Turbozords combined to form the Turbo Megazord. Zordon claimed that the Turbo Megazord was the most powerful Zord ever created. The Turbo Megazord Saber was its primary weapon and was utilized in the Turbo Megazord Spinout, where the Megazord would "spin-out" while running toward its opponent, slashing it repeatedly and destroying it. The secondary weapon is the Turbo Headlights Blaster, using the lights from Mountain Blaster's chestplate. Another attack by the Turbo Megazord involved using the Artillery Power alongside the Rescue Megazord, in which each Megazord would take one of the weapons provided by Artillatron, and another attack involved the Turbo Megazord slashing the energy beams launched from the Artillery Power with its saber, as a combo attack. The Turbo Megazord was once stolen by Divatox's brother, General Havoc, and was turned evil, thanks to Divatox and the use of a giant battery pack attached to its waist, powered by the Phantom Ranger's ruby. During this time it was piloted by Crosspatch and Havoc's robotic foot soldiers, however, the Red Ranger was able to locate the Ruby, defeat Crosspatch, fry the battery pack and return the Megazord to the side of good. Image:RedLightningCockpit.jpg|Red Lighting (movie) Image:MountainBlasterCockpit.jpg|Mountain Blaster (movie) Image:DesertThunderCockpit.jpg|Desert Storm (movie) Image:DuneStarCockpit.jpg|Dune Star (movie) Image:WindChaserCockpit.jpg|Wind Chaser (movie) Image:RoboRacerCockpit.jpg|Robo Racer Image:LightningFireTamerCockpit.jpg|Red Image:SirenBlasterCockpit.jpg|Blue Artillatron Cockpit.jpg|Phantom Image:ThunderLoaderCockpit.jpg|Green Image:TurboMegazordCockpit.jpg|Turbo Megazord (movie) Image:StarRacerCockpit.jpg|Yellow Image:WindRescueCockpit.jpg|Pink Image:RescueMegazordCockpit.jpg|Rescue Megazord Turbozords "We need Turbo Megazord power, now!" The Turbozords are the only zords of the original Power Rangers: Turbo except Justin Stewart, and the first zords of the new team of the Power Rangers: Turbo. These are the first and only Zords that were created by the Rangers who pilot them. Red Lightning Turbozord See also: Red Vehicle Red Lightning is a red race-car zord piloted by Tommy Oliver and later by Theodore Johnson. It forms the head and upper torso of the Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Turbo Megazord. Mountain Blaster Turbozord See also: Blue Vehicle Mountain Blaster is a blue 4x4 truck zord piloted by Justin Stewart. It forms the lower torso and upper legs of the Turbo Megazord and Rescue Turbo Megazord. Desert Thunder Turbozord See also: Green Vehicle Desert Thunder is a green Jeep zord piloted by Adam Park and later by Carlos Vallertes. It forms the right lower leg of the Turbo Megazord. Dune Star Turbozord See also: Yellow Vehicle Dune Star is a yellow van zord piloted by Tanya Sloan and later by Ashley Hammond. It forms the left lower leg of the Turbo Megazord. Wind Chaser Turbozord See also: Pink Vehicle Wind Chaser is a pink sports-car zord piloted by Katherine Hillard and later by Cassie Chan. It forms the arms of the Turbo Megazord. Destruction The Megazord tried to destroy Goldgoyle with the spin-out, but Goldgoyle was unaffected by the drill attack. He then launched a series of energy blasts at the Turbo Megazord, wrecking it completely. Also see *RV Robo de: Turbo Megazord Category: Megazord Category: Turbo